Le monopole de la souffrance
by blue-a-dream
Summary: Volume 7 de Saiyuki, confrontation du Sanzo Ikkou et de Kami Sama remanié par mes soins avec des personnages supplémentaires! Tendance au mélodrame. Bref un one shot plutôt psycologique


**Fan fics : saiyuki**

Thème : death fic – one shot

**_SAIYUKI : comment pété une série avec un papier et un crayon ! « Le monopole de la souffrance »_**

_Personnages :_ goku-sanzo-gojyo-hakkai

Heavenly (heaven)-xcendrex (cendre)- onis- gokusaiyuki (blue)

_Lieu :_ monde de saiyuki : volume 7

_**Avant -propos : **  
__Rien qu'au titre on se dit...Wah c'est quoi ce truc qu'elle nous a pondu? Souffrance ? Elle nous as pas habitué à ca! Surtout sur Saiyuki!  
Eh non je suis une grande névrosé vous ne le saviez pas ;) Trève de plaisanterie voici une fan sur saiyuki qui sort de ce que j'écris d'habitude! Une fan fic sérieuse avec toujours les mêmes personnages que dans le groupe de rock mais transposé au volume 7 à 8 de Saiyuki donc si vous ne les avez pas lu...SPOILER!  
Voilà j'espere qu'elle vous plaira! Mais je vous rassure (vous rassurai-je vraiment d'ailleurs) je continu le groupe de rock plus que jamais! Bonne lecture!  
Merci a Cendre de m'avoir pousser à la finir parce qu'elle était bien oublié au fond d'un fichier! lol_

_En parlant de remerciement je me prosterne une nouvelle fois devant Fanny dont je vénère les fics !_

_-_

_-_

Kami sama…

Elle avait toujours adoré ce nom japonais signifiant Dieu. Les sonorités, la prononciation…Kami sama…un murmure. Ce mot n'était maintenant plus devenu que synonyme de haine, rage et dépit. Le visage dépité de Gojyo devant le corps inerte de Kinkaku, sa colère , sa tristesse…Et cette fureur sourde qui battait dans ses tympans.

Le voir aussi triste faisait mal…Surtout à Onis. Elle aurait voulu trouver un truc génial à dire, quelque chose qui l'aurait fait sourire et rire…mais elle n'avait pas trouvé…

Son attitude si « cool » qu'il arborait d'habitude revint au grand galop. Histoire de cacher sa souffrance sans doute. Hakkai était le seul à s'en rendre compte, enfin ce n'est pas tellement ça…C'est surtout que personne ne voulait voir, pas un n'avait envie de replonger dans son cœur et de se rappeler du pourquoi de leurs souffrance. Il arrivait à Blue de rire jaune en pensant que Sanzo se croyait indépendant…Leurs dépendance était plus qu'établie, presque pitoyable.

Elle n'en eut que le plus parfait exemple ce jour là…

Hakkai : Gojyo n'est plus là…

Heaven : Quoi ?

Onis : Tu déconnes là ?

Sanzo : Il est allé buter Dieu ce con…C'est vraiment un abruti…

Goku : Et merde ! Faut allait le chercher !

Sanzo : Tu rigole là j'espère ?

Ces paroles glacial firent frissonnait Onis…Il n'allait tout de même pas…

Onis : … l'abandonner…

Sanzo : Il a choisi sa voie et nous on a déjà perdu assez de temps comme ça !

Goku : Quoi ? Eh Sanzo t'es pas sérieux là ! On peut pas le laisser !

Sanzo : Si t'es pas content tu n'as qu'a rester ici !

Le visage de Goku se figea, si triste…Le cœur de Blue se serra comme si elle avait prit les paroles du bonze pour elle.

Sanzo : Je l'avait prévenu qu'on partait à midi… De toute façon ça fera un boulet en moins…

_La ferme_

Heaven : Comment tu peux dire ça ?

Cendre : Sanzo ! Arrête on sait très bien que tu ne le pense pas !

_Fermez là…tous…_

Sanzo : Je pense pas que tu me connaisse assez pour dire ça ! Ne te monte pas la tête parce que tu me colle depuis le début de ce foutu voyage !

Cendre se renfrogna un peu vexé.

_Urusei…_

Blue : T'es vraiment ignoble quand tu t'y mets !

Hakkai : Calmez-v…

Onis : VOS GUEULES !

_Ca fait mal…J'ai l'impression qu'on m'a transpercé le cœur…_

Onis : Je vais le chercher je le laisserais pas tombé !

Sur ce elle était sortit en courant le plus vite qu'elle pouvait. Courir, encore et encore ; non pour rejoindre son but mais pour fuir. Elle ne voulait pas penser aux conséquences !

Un silence pesant empli la pièce, il faisait beau, les rayons du soleil illuminés la chambre…Ca aurait put être une journée agréable.

Cendre baissa les yeux, elle ne savait que faire…

Sanzo rompit le silence de la pire façon qu'il soit :

Sanzo : A qui le tour ?

Cendre se sentit tressaillire, le choix était vraiment trop dur…Onis était sa meilleure amie. Elle tenait tant à Sanzo…Elle n'avait pas de troisième proposition, rester ou partir. Simple, efficace, cruel.

Blue se tourna vers la porte et attrapa la poigné.

Blue : On sera pas trop de trois…On vous rejoindra après…

Sanzo : Tu crois tout de même pas qu'on va vous attendre ? On est pressé…

Blue lança un regard glacial à Sanzo, c'était si étonnant de sa part. Elle était toujours joyeuse et souriante, quand tous s'écrouler elle ramassait les morceaux en riant prête à tout reconstruire. Sa rage, sa colère…tout ou rien, mais cette froideur dans le regard.

Blue : Comme tu veux.

Elle hésita en croisant le regard de Goku ; franchir le seuil n'en se fit que plus dur.

_Gomen, mais t'as pas besoin de moi c'est Sanzo ton soleil Je sais très bien que t'as pas besoin de moi…_

Sur ce la porte claqua ne nouvelle fois.

Au contraire d'Onis elle prit tout son temps, et ri.

_Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ma pauvre ? Qu'il allait te courir après ?_

Son sourire s'agrandit.

_Pfffffffff t'es vraiment trop conne…De tout façon un jour où l'autre tu sera seule…toute seule_

Sur ce elle accéléra le pas…Onis et Gojyo devait avoir pris une bonne longueur d'avance.

En quelques secondes tout c'était disloqué…Blue et Onis étaient partis abandonnant les êtres qui leurs étaient le plus cher pour venir en aide au kappa. Les heures qui suivirent se passèrent dans le silence le plus total jusqu'à l'heure du départ.

Cendre : Sanzo attends encore un peu ils vont arriver !

Sanzo : Tu crois vraiment qu'ils vont revenir ?

Cendre baissa les yeux, bien sûr que non ils n'allaient pas revenir, en tout cas pas si vite. Elle n'avait même plu le droit de croire en ses mensonges, la situation était plus que pathétique…Sanzo énervé fumait clope sur clope, Goku guettait inlassablement la route menant à l'auberge, Heaven trituré ses doigts, Hakkai avait céssé de sourire et elle…elle était au bord des larmes. Jeep se transforma et tous prirent place dedans. Cendre fût la dernière a posé son pied dans la voiture, les yeux humides.

C'était vraiment dégueulasse…Elle avait envie de vomir.

°°°

56…57…58…59…1minute…

Goku comptait les secondes qui s'égrenait lentement. Il n'avait que ça à faire d 'ailleurs…Quand Gojyo n'était pas là il s'ennuyer, quand Onis n'était pas là, il était pas à l'aise, et quand Blue n'était pas là il avait ce manque au creux du ventre. Elle lui manquait ; toujours une petite attention, toujours un sourire…Il chassa cette pensée de sa tête, ça faisait mal…Penser à elle sachant qu'elle était derrière lui le faisait souffrir sans qu'il en comprenne la raison, sans qu'il ne puisse y remédier.

_Blue : Goku ? _

_Goku : Hum…_

_Blue : Ca ne va pas ? _

_Goku : J'ai un mauvais pressentiment…_

_Blue : Ca va aller…_

_Goku : Hein ? _

_Blue : Ca va aller je ne m'inquiète pas._

_Goku : Pourquoi tu dis ça ? _

_**Blue : Il ne peut rien m'arriver, tu es avec moi.**_

Le cœur du singe s'arrêta dans sa poitrine.

Goku : Sanzo ! Hakkai ! Faut faire demi-tour !

Sanzo : Quoi !

Goku : J'ai peur pour elle ! J'ai un mauvais pressentiment !

Les mains de Hakkai faiblirent sur le volant.

Sanzo : Ce sont de grandes filles !

_Sont…_

Goku : Mais…

Sanzo : TA GUEULE !

Goku se tût et se rassit sous les yeux voilé d'Heaven.

Il murmura en un souffle : C'est vide…Quand ils sont pas là c'est vide …

Sanzo ignora avec force cette dernière phrase.

_Saloperi de kappa ! T'aime vraiment me faire chier! _

°°°

Gojyo : J'en ai assez de ce putain d'escalier…Monter, monter encore et toujours…PUTAIN !

Gojyo monté marche à marche le gigantesque escalier qui le mené chez « Dieu ». Un brouillard étrange enrobé ses membres et absorbé son énergie hors de son corps petit à petit, vicieusement. Ce brouillard lui rappela de trop désagréable souvenirs avec une exactitude effrayante, quand…

Okasa : Si tu n'existait pas tout irait bien…

Gojyo : Okasa !

La mère de Gojyo se jeta sur lui en l'étranglant, ce dernier paralysé par l'image de son passé l'implorant d'arrêter…

Gojyo : Ma…ma…man ?

C'est un rêve ? Ou…une illusion

Gojyo : DE TRES MAUVAIS GOUT !

« j'aurais dû te tuer ! »

« nan maman nan ! »

« j'aurais dû te tuer ! j'aurais tuer cette femme en même temps ! »

« maman…naaaaaaaaaan…. »

Fais chié ! Pourquoi j'ai mal comme ça ?

_Onis : Et quand tu verras ton frère tu lui dira quoi ? _

Gojyo : _Que je veux vivre et mourir pour moi sans avoir le poids du passé…_

_Onis : C'est bien…_

Je sais très bien…JE SAIS TRES BIEN QUE CE N'EST QU'UNE ILLUSION !

Okasa : Tu ne seras plus jamais seul.

L'illusion devint perles sous la lance acéré de Gojyo. Elles roulèrent descendant avec fureur les marches dans un cliquetis permanent et obsédant certaines se brisant en morceaux tel des éclats rouge de soleil…

_Celui qui a changé c'est peut-être moi…_

Onis : Gojyo ! Gojyo ça va ?

_T'avais raison au moins sur un point maman…_

Onis : Tu t'es fait mal ? Eh le kappa ! Allô !

_Je suis plus seul..._

°°°

Blue accéléra le pas. Plus vite elle arriverait, plus vite elle arrêterai de remuer tout ça dans sa petite tête.

_Sanzo va s'emmerder sans moi_

A cette pensée elle sourit, Sanzo attiré naturellement les gens qui aimait faire chier leurs monde…La preuve, elle adorait le poussé a bout alors que, pour une fois, il restait tranquille et quand ce n'était pas elle c'était le singe qui réclamait sans cesse à manger.

Goku 

Blue : Hum…génial tu commences à être nostalgique et en plus tu parles toute seule…

Parler, c'était vital pour elle car si ça ne sortait pas d'elle ça la rongeait de l'intérieur.

_Blue ta gueule on s'en fout de ta vie !_

« Je vous emmerde, tous autant que vous êtes » pensa-t-elle…

Elle s'arrêta devant un escalier; un brouillard insondable c'était formé. Elle enjamba quelques branches et commença à gravir les dites marches quand une présence se fit ressentir derrière elle. Elle se tourna brusquement prête à laisser sortir toute son agressivité. Mais il n'y avait rien…C'était elle où la situation la mettait salement sur les nerfs ? A nouveau cette présence mais cette fois elle ne se retourna pas assez vite et tomba inanimé aux pieds de l'escalier.

Blue : Fais chié…je peux même pas me débrouil..ler c'est pi..toy..able…

°°°

Heaven descendit de la voiture d'un pas lasse. Le premier qui lui parler elle le démonter ! Elle était énervé et …triste. Sanzo avait vraiment abusé ! Comment avait-il pu les laisser là-bas ? La vrai question était peut-être comment avait-elle pu les laisser là-bas ? De toute façon maintenant que c'était fait il n'y avait plus a discuté ! Elle pris les paquets de courses et serra les dents de rage.

Goku : J'ai faim !

Son sang pulsa dans ses veines, y en avait marre !

Heaven : TU SAIS DIRE AUTRE CHOSE ? TU ME FAIS CHIER A LA FIN ! EN FAIT TU T'EN FOUS ! ILS PEUVENT CREVER !

_Elle arrêtait pas de parler de toi, elle arrêtait pas de rire à mes blagues pourries, il arrêtait pas de me charrier…c'était bien !_

Goku la fixa, le regard vide, comme si son esprit s'était déconnecté de son corps.

Goku : Nan je m'en fous pas…souffla-t-il amorphe.

Heaven : Eh ben on dirait pas !

Sanzo : Si t'as un problème dis le !

Heaven : Ouais c'est toi mon problème pov' con !

Sanzo : Eh ben alors casse-toi !

C'en était trop ! Comment pouvait-il faire comme si de rien n'était ? Comment pouvait-il être aussi froid alors que lui-même faisait chier son monde tellement il était stressé…tellement il était mort d'inquiétude ! Il se foutait vraiment de sa gueule là ! Heaven lui balança un sac de provision dans la tête que le moine para avec son bras ! Cendre s'interposa entre Heaven et Sanzo.

Cendre : C'est pas se taper dessus qui arrangera la situation !

Heaven : Nan mais ça défoule !

Hakkai : Ma ma ! Si on continu comme ça dans la chambre on va se faire remarquer !

Heaven : J'en ai rien à foutre !

_Ouais j'en ai strictement rien à foutre…_

Sanzo : Tu vas fermer ta gueule oui ou merde ?

Heaven : T'as pas à me donner d'ordre !

_La seule chose que je veux…_

Cendre : Arrêtez !

Goku : Faut qu'on aille les chercher…

Sanzo : Et puis quoi encore ? Fermes la et bouffe t'es bon qu'à ça !

Cendre : Sanzo !

_La seule chose que je veux…_

Heaven : Pour une fois que je suis d'accord avec toi sale con !

Sanzo : Je vais t'exploser !

Hakkai : C'est bon tout le monde est sur les nerfs c'est pas la peine d'en rajouter ! Et toi Sanzo arrête de nous enfumé ! Et Heaven tu arrêtes de passer tes nerfs sur Goku !

Heaven : C'est la meilleure ! Bientôt ça va être de ma faute si il est con !

_Que je veux…_

Sanzo : T'es contagieuse !

Heaven : Quoi ?

_C'est eux !_

Goku : VOUS ALLEZ M'ECOUTEZ A LA FIN !

Sur ce Goku balança un oreiller dans le visage de Sanzo qui se le reçut de plein fouet. Le coussin descendit lentement et s'écrasa par terre.

Goku : Oops…désolé dit-elle en souriant. Cendre et Heaven firent un effort monumental pour retenir leurs hurlements de rires et Hakkai en tremblait tellement il riait silencieusement.

A ce moment là une armée de yokais entra.

Yokais : Nous venons prendre le sutra au nom de…

BANG BANG

Fin de la conversation.

Tous se précipitèrent sur les yokais trop content de pouvoir se défouler sur eux.

Goku : On va les chercher !

Sanzo : Et quand on les trouveras on les buteras !

Cendre : Oh non quand même t'exagère !

Heaven ri aux éclats, ça faisait du bien…Elle ne les avaient pas laissés, elle avait juste eu un contre-temps.

°°°

Gojyo : Kami-sama…

Ce nom dans la bouche de Gojyo sonnait comme une mélopée, une incantation trop belle et trop frissonnante dans la bouche du kappa, trop jolie pour ce « dieu ». Onis resserra sa prise sur le bras de Gojyo en se retrouvant nez à nez avec l'assassin d'enfant.

Kami : Oh, petit frère ! Tu es venu jouer avec moi ?

Gojyo posa sa main sur celle d'Onis.

Elle comprit et le lâcha à contre-cœur. C'était son combat il ne fallait pas l'oublier, c'était un affrontement dont le vaincu n'aurait que la mort comme vestiaire d'après match. Elle avait pourtant espérer ne lui être qu'un tout petit peu utile, juste un peu, être avec lui.

Gojyo : Je vais t'exploser psychopathe !

Kami : Ah ah tu est vraiment trop drôle petit frère !

Gojyo se jeta sur lui le poing lancé à pleine vitesse vers son visage. L'air s'enfuit sous le coup du jeune homme qui avait frappé dans le vide.

Kami : Alors tu n'arrive pas à me toucher ? Ah ah tu es trop drôle ! Tu seras mon nouveau jouet !

Gojyo : Enfoiré pour qui tu te prends ! Il lança à nouveau ses poings dans le vide.

Le rire de kami sama vrillait les tympans d'Onis, elle ne pouvait vraiment plus le supporter, d'ailleurs elle n'avait jamais pu supporter les rires moqueurs des autres et les paroles blessantes des uns. Onis s'avança, la peur au ventre. Il était beaucoup plus fort qu'elle, que Gojyo alors autant qu'elle s'en mêle de toute façon ils allaient sans doute y passer.

_Cendre ne viendra pas ma sauver cette fois._

_Je suis parti en connaissance de cause je me dois d'assumer._

Sur cette pensée elle se jeta sur Dieu qui évita avec un peu plus de mal son coup.

Kami : Oh tu triches ! Tu as emmené une fille pour qu'elle te protège !

Gojyo : Ta gueule j'ai besoin de personne pour me protéger !

Onis baissa le regard en croisant les yeux couleurs sang du kappa. Pour une fois, elle s'en mêlerait de leurs affaires. Elle s'élança dans les airs et asséna un coup de pied que l'assassin évita avec une facilité déplorable tout en parant le poing de Gojyo.

Kami : Je m'amuse ! Je m'amuse !

°°°

Tu crois au rêve prémonitoire Micha ?

Oui pourquoi ?

Ben j'ai rêvé que t'essayais de me tuer…

Quoi !

Avec cette homme aux cheveux blonds…Je le hais pour ce qu'il va faire de toi !

Nan je te ferais pas de mal !

Si je l'ai rêvé !

Le destin j'y crois pas et maître Ukoku dit qu'on peut faire ce qu'on veut si on est fort !

Mais Micha tu me hais !

Non je te promet que j'essaierai jamais de te tuer !

Vrai de vrai ?

Vrai de vrai.

J'aimerais bien te croire Micha…

Tu verras que j'ai raison ! Et puis…je te quitterai pas de si tôt !

°°°

Kami sama évita avec dextérité et aisance la nouvelle attaque de Gojyo qui s'était résigné à sortir son shakujo. Onis quant à elle l'avait frôlé plusieurs fois mais à chaque offensive, sa lame fendait désespérément l'air.

Gojyo : Putain arrêtes d 'éviter et bats-toi sérieusement !

Gojyo s'énervé de plus en plus, il n'atteignait pas sa cible, il avait entraînait Onis dans son délire, et pour une fois qu'on avait besoin de cette abrutie de bonze et de ses balles anti-monstres, surtout de ses balles anti-monstre, il n'était pas là.

Kami : Tu veux vraiment ? Alors c'est partit ! lança-t-il avec gaieté.

Un immense chapelet arriva à toute allure sur eux. Onis n'eu pas le temps de réagire qu'elle se trouva suspendu dans les airs par l'épaule. Elle poussa un hurlement de douleur, les yeux exorbités par la souffrance. Les perles traversaient de par en par son épaule, déchirant les muscles et faisant couler son sang. Mais le pire c'était le mouvement insensé des perles qui comme si elles étaient animés d'une vie propre, tournés sur elle même brûlant la chair encore un peu plus. Onis se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas crier à nouveau, elle suffoquait, tout se dissolvait devant elle, elle avait besoin d'aide…Ca faisait mal…

Onis : …jyo…aid…moi….

Gojyo se jeta sur les perles pour les trancher mais un autre chapelet l'écrasa contre le sol dans un craquement sinistre.

Gojyo : Eh merde ! Il cracha du sang.

_Non je ne veux pas la perdre!_

Le kappa essaya de se relever, il s'accrochait au mur désespérément tandis qu'Onis tentait en vain de broyer de ses mains les perles qui ne cédaient pas. Le rire de kami sama résonna une nouvelle fois.

Kami : Elle veut casser mes perles a mains nus ! C'est trop drôle !

Onis : Argh…humph…huf…enfoir…huf

BANG

Onis retomba brutalement sur le sol et extirpa furieusement l'une des perles assassines de son épaule et l'explosa rageusement contre le sol. Ce ne fût qu'après avoir rassemblé ses esprit qu'elle reconnut la forme qui se profilait devant elle.

Cendre : Onis ! T'es blessé ! T'as mal ? Oh Onis !

Onis sourit, essayant ainsi de rassurer son amie. Hakkai se dirigea à grands pas vers Gojyo.

Hakkai : Tu vois a force de fumer tu t'essouffle rapidement…

Gojyo sourit, c'était bien une réflexion à Hakkai ça.

Sanzo : Crétin de kappa on peut pas te laisser seul cinq minutes !

Gojyo : Oui moi aussi je suis ravi de te voir !

Goku : Où est Blue ?

Onis et Gojyo se regardèrent déconcerté, si elle n'était pas avec eux, si elle était partie elle aurait dû les rattrapés depuis longtemps…Le singe s'affola et accouru auprès de Gojyo en criant : « mais elle est où alors ? elle est où ! »

Kami : Ah vous parlez de la jeune fille aux cheveux châtains ?

Le sang de Goku se glaça tandis qu'il se tourna vers Kami-Sama, impérial, assis sur un tas de gravier.

Kami : Je crois que j'y suis allé un peu trop fort et que je l'ai tué. sourit-il

Heaven : MENTEUR ! Le hurlement de la jeune fille avait déchiré le silence qui s'était installé. Elle se serait jamais fait tué par un crétin comme toi ! Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Jamais !

Le Dieu ria aux éclats en se tenant le ventre comme en proie à un fou rire malsain.

Hakkai : Vous ne l'avez vraiment pas vu ? demanda précipitamment Hakkai.

Gojyo et Onis nièrent en même temps et d'un même mouvement. Cette négation fit perdre la tête à Goku qui se lança sur Kami sama à pleine vitesse son **nioybo** entre les mains.

_Tuer…_

Kami sama disparut aussi rapidement qu'à son habitude et attrapa Goku par le col le soulevant à bonne distance pour éviter ses coups de pieds.

Goku : Enfoiré ! Salopard ! Lache….hufff

Kami : Tu veux que je te dise un truc ? C'était très drôle quand je lui est brisé la cage thoracique.

Les yeux or du singe s'exorbitèrent. L'image de Blue se faisant battre le figea. Il la voyait là, étendu sur le sol, qu'est ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire ? Elle l'avait appelé dans son dernier souffle ?

_« Goku …»_

_Nan…nan…pas elle…pas…elle…_

Les lames lui montaient au yeux. Le refus de cette idée, de cette image passa en boucle dans son esprit tandis que son corps suffoqué. Ses yeux brouillé n'eurent que le temps d'entre percevoir la silhouette flou d'Heaven qui se jetait sur Kami sama.

Ce dernier lâcha Goku esquiva et pris cette dernière comme bouclier humain lorsqu'il aperçut Sanzo prêt à tirer.

Heaven : Bordel de … Lâche moi sale taré !

Kami : Je crois que j'ai trouvé un petit chat qui a perdu sa maman !

Heaven : Va crever salaud !

Sanzo : Bouge de là boulet où je le crève à travers toi !

Heaven : Alors vise bien…

Hakkai intervint. Le sourire mélancolique d'Heaven lors de ces paroles ne présagé rien de bon. Il se lança sur elle et fit passer son Ki à travers son corps.

_Pourvu que ça marche ! Oh mon dieu faîtes que ça marche !_

Implorer dieu…Quand celui qui prétend l'être projette son jeune chaton et le jeune homme aux yeux verts contre la paroi…N'est-ce pas désuets ?

_Ah…c'est vrai que dieu ne sauve personne…_

Sanzo tira à toutes vitesse une multitude de balle que le Dieu évita aisément avant d'abattre son chapelet sur son agresseur. Sanzo se jeta à terre et l'évita mais sa stupeur immobilisa son corps quand il s'aperçut que ce n'était pas lui la cible du chapelet fou.

Cendre se tenait le flanc cachant légèrement avec sa main la trace de l'impact qui avait éclaté la roche.

Il se jeta sur kami sama en tirant à tout va ! La prudence, le sang froid, tous ces mots n'avaient plu de sens pour lui tandis qu'il évité les perles meurtrières. Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à le toucher ? Pourquoi ? Il ralentit, se préparant à recharger quand la lance de Gojyo le frôla et vint se ficher là où le Dieu se tenait il y a quelques instants à peine. Sanzo n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'une atroce douleur lacéra sa cuisse et le fit tomber sur le sol parmi un monde coloré de rouge.

_Pourquoi suis-je si faible…Pourquoi…mon corps ne fait-il pas ce que je lui demande ?_

Kami sama arborait avec fierté sa nouvelle arme l'utilisant avec délectation sur ces nouvelles petites poupées mécanique. C'était tellement réaliste ! Elles criaient même avec vigueur !

Cendre : AAAArrrrrrrgghhhhhhhhhhhhhh ! Ca fait mal…

Onis : Non Cendre ! Fais gaffe !

Hakkai : Tous à couvert !

Hakkai créa une barrière protégeant ainsi les deux jeunes fille. Gojyo s'élança sur Kami sama mais fût vite repoussé d'un coup d'onde lui tranchant la peau du cou tandis qu'elle faisait voler en morceau la barrière d'Hakkai.

Heaven : Crève !

_Je ne supporterai pas que tu t'en sorte indemne !_

La jeune fille s'était relevé et allait le faire flamber en claquant des doigts mais il arrêta sa main et la projeta sur Onis qui essaya tant bien que mal d'amortir le choc avec ses coudes qui craquèrent sourdement.

Le Dieu fondit sur Cendre qu'il envoya valsé.

Kami : Toi je vais t'achever ! Tu n'est qu'un jouet cassé !

_Pas une deuxième fois ! Je ne veux pas voir quelqu'un s'éteindre devant moi une deuxième fois…_

Sanzo : NE LA TOUCHE PAS !

_Pourquoi m'avez vous appeler maître ?_

Sanzo : Tu la touche…

_Pour te transmettre ton titre !_

Cendre : Sanzo…ne te lève pas…

_Mon titre… ?_

Cendre : Sanzo ne te lève pas tu ne tiens plus debout ! Je t'en prit !

_Oui…haut moine toa_

Sanzo:…je te bute !

_Genjo Sanzo_

Le Dieu réduit au silence le bonze d'un geste de la main. Sanzo n'avait plus la force de tenir debout et il s'écrasa sur le sol dans un craquement sinistre. Tout ce sang…

Goku : SANZO !

Cendre : Sanzo…tu ne devrais plu…te lever…

_J'ai sommeil…_

Le moine tourna la tête et la vision qu'il eut fit arrêter son cœur de battre. Cendre s'était interposé et s'était reçue l'onde de plein fouet. Son sang couler sur le sol formant une corolle pareille à une belle fleur qui s'épanouie.

Hakkai à son tour se jeta sur Kami sama. Le Dieu riait d'un rire satanique. Il l'attrapa et le ceintura mais les chocs qu'il avait subi et les blessures ayant grandement diminué sa force il vola sans plus de résistance.

_Tais toi ! Arrête de rire ! Ca suffit j'en ai assez de ton sale rire!_

Gojyo : C'est la merde…murmura-t-il en crachant du sang. On est au bout du voyage là…

_Bordel pourquoi on arrive pas à lire ses mouvements ?_

Hakkai avait à peine la force de se relever, Sanzo était à bout et avait a moitié perdu connaissance à côté de Cendre qui avait sans doute quelques côtes fracturés, Heaven quant à elle attaqué avec le peu de force qui lui restait le Dieu tandis qu'Onis essayait tant bien que mal de réveillé Goku qui n'avait pas bougé depuis le début du combat.

Onis : Bordel Goku réveille-toi !

Goku : Elle est morte…elle est morte…je n'arrive pas à le croire qu'elle soit morte…

Onis : Putain Goku c'est pas le moment ! GOKU !

_Tu crois qu'il n'y a que toi qui aie de la peine ?_

Goku : Pourquoi il fallait qu'elle meurt… ?

_J'aurais dû partir avec elle…j'aurais dû venir quand son regard m'a appelé à l'aide…_

Blue : Et merde fais chié…

Un silence s'installa et tous se tournèrent vers la jeune fille.

Elle titubait, se tenant la poitrine…Kami sama n'avait visiblement pas menti et avait bien essayé de lui enfoncer la cage thoracique. Elle essuya du sang au coin de sa lèvre et avança vers le Dieu sans prêter un seul regard à ceux qui l'entourait. Ses yeux fixaient le redoutable Dieu avec une lueur différente.

Kami : Oh ! Micha tu viens jouer avec nous ! Regarde ils sont presque tous cassés et irréparables ! Tu n'aurais pas dû les écouter tu serais venu jouer plus tôt !

Blue : Finit de jouer…

Kami : Ben Micha qu'est-ce qui va pas ?

Blue : La partie est terminé…A peine eut-elle finit sa phrase qu'elle cracha du sang sur la dalle de la salle. Maintenant ça suffit…Elle fit apparaître son épée et se jeta sur Kami sama qui évita son attaque aisément !

Kami : Micha ! Arrête maintenant ! Tu ne peux pas me battre je connais toutes tes techniques ! Allez on rentre à la maison !

Blue : Arrête…Arrête de m'appeler comme ça !

_Il n'y a nulle part où je peux aller…Je n'ai pas de maison…_

Kami : Si tu continue comme ça je vais être obligé de te punir !

Micha…Blue…Moi qui je suis ? Je suis qui dans cette histoire…Je suis toujours… 

Blue : Je ne crois pas à la punition divine…

_Toujours seule…toujours…_

Kami : Je le vois Micha ! Je vois que tu as peur et que tu tremble !

_Urusei…_

Dieu se lança alors sur elle et la désarma avec une facilité déconcertante. Blue l'attrapa et fit brûler son Ki pour désintégrer le corps de Kami sama…

_Je ne serais pas la seule à mourir dans ce combat !_

Le sien aussi commencer à brûler lorsqu'une ombre se profila en hauteur. C'était Goku qui fondait à pleine vitesse sur Kami sama. Ce dernier se para de la prise de Blue la repoussa tandis qu'il évitait Goku et contre-attaquer avec une de ses ondes qui ouvrit le ventre de ce dernier.

Goku : AAAAAAAAAAAAhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ! …Hufffff huffff huffff huffff…Je vais te buter.

_Je suis trop nul…Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à protéger ceux que j'aime ?_

Dieu rit à nouveau de son rire qui vrillait les tympans et poussait à la haine. Goku se préparait à contre-attaquer lorsque Dieu souleva les gravats de la pièce.

Goku : C'est quoi ce bordel ?

Kami : Danse ! Danse !

Sur ces mots il lança par télékinésie tout les gravats sur Goku.

Heaven : Bordel Goku évite !

Hakkai : Il va se faire lapider !

Goku recula mais le mur le coinça. Il ferma les yeux près à recevoir les gravats mais ce ne fût pas ce qui se produisit. A l'instar de Cendre, Blue s'était jeté sur Goku et avait encaissé les pierres qui lui avait meurtrie le dos.

Goku : BLUE !

Blue : Pourquoi…tu ne te battais pas… ?

Le sang de Goku ne fit qu'un tour. Son cœur se resserra comme pris dans étau dont le but était de lui compressé jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive.

Blue : Je ne comprends pas…pourquoi…POURQUOI ?

_Pourquoi étais-tu prostré là ?_

Blue : Pardon…

_Je n'étais pas là…pour toi…_

La jeune fille s'effondra comme une masse au pied de Goku. Celui-ci resta quelques minutes muet et sourd à tous.

_Tout ça…Goku…Ce n'est qu'un rêve…de la poudre aux yeux…tellement de poudre…à s'en rendre aveugle…_

Goku : Tout ça…A cause de toi…Je vais t'exploser !

Kami : Hummmmm…je commence à m'ennuyer !

Le chapelet frappa de plein fouet Goku et le battit jusqu'au sang. Le guerrier avait beau essayé de s'en dépêtrer mais rien n'y faisait. Son sang giclait, ses organes s'ouvrait et ses os se brisait jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe à terre.

Gojyo : Même Goku…Eh merde…Onis…

Onis : Oui…je sais…

_On va tenter le tout pour le tout !_

Le Dieu s'avança près de Sanzo et s'accroupie.

Kami : Tu es faible tu sais…Tu ne mérites pas ce sutra.

Il enleva le sutra des épaules de Sanzo et le mis sur les siennes d'un air satisfait. Un coup de feu retentit. Sanzo avait tiré sur Kami sama mais celui-ci l'avait désarmé de justesse et le coup était partit dans la salle.

Kami : WAH ! J'ai eu chaud !

Sanzo : Kso…

Gojyo/Onis : CREVE !

Le shakujo de Gojyo se ficha dans l'épaule de Kami sama qui n'avait pas eu le temps d'éviter. Un cri de douleur ! Enfin !Onis essaya d'empaler le Dieu…En vain. Une onde devrait les calmer…Ce furent les pensées de Kami sama lorsque Gojyo et Onis volèrent à leurs tours. Des oiseux condamnés à s'écraser…

°°°

Hakkai cligna des yeux, le soleil rentré dans la chambre par la petite fenêtre, un rayon s'éparpilla en centaines de tâches sur le plancher. Gojyo était là, assis, les yeux dans le vague. Le jeune homme aux yeux verts tourna sa tête vers le kappa, son cou se tira, ses nerfs lui rappelèrent son combat.

Hakkai : Gojyo…murmura le yokais…On est à l'auberge ?

Gojyo releva la tête et se leva, lasse et fatigué.

Gojyo : Ouais…Ca va ?

Hakkai leva sa main et regarda sa paume séparé en deux parties par un bandage.

Hakkai : J'ai eu plus mal…Dit Gojyo…

Gojyo : Ne ?

Le demi-sang regarda longuement son ami. Ce dernier ferma les yeux et prononça d'une voix monocorde cachant ses soupirs de douleurs : « On a perdu. »

Le demi-sang pencha la tête en avant comme si ses cheveux pouvait le cacher et le protéger du monde extérieur, il revit sa coursé effréné avec Cendre dans ses bras pour la fourrer dans Jeep tandis que Kami sama aveuglé par la lumière de la transformation du dragon hurlait…

Gojyo : Oui, …une défaite absolue.

La porte s'entrouvrit timidement et Heaven passa sa tête par l'entrebâillement. Ses longs cheveux étaient détachés et tombait en cascade sur ses épaules dont l'une était bandé. Son front aussi était bandé, ses pansements étaient enfouis sous les mèches de sa chevelure et finissait juste à côté de son œil.

Heaven : Hakkai ça va mieux ?

Hakkai : Je suis dans un meilleur état que toi j'ai l'impression…

Heaven : Si peu…

Hakkai : Où sont les autres ?

Gojyo : Sanzo dort depuis 2 jours, Cendre aussi et elle n'est pas prête de se réveiller elle a déguster…

Hakkai : Elle n'a pas une constitution très solide…Et Goku ?

Un silence s'installa.

Hakkai : Qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé ?

Gojyo : Ce con…

Heaven : Il refuse de se faire soigner, il ne se nourrie pas et il reste là à regarder le sol.

Hakkai : Il doit s'en vouloir…

Gojyo : Il ne nous a pas aidé…

Heaven : Ce n'est pas sa faute !

Gojyo : Mouais…

Hakkai : Blue est réveillé ?

Gojyo : Ouais depuis quelques heures et elle est pas brillante non plu…Elle a la cage thoracique pété et les reins en compote.

Heaven : Quant à Onis elle vient juste de s'endormir…Elle n'a que le genou déboîté (qu'on a remis d'ailleurs) et des plaies un peu partout.

Hakkai : Tous ça…n'est pas très gai…

°°°

Onis se leva. Pas moyen de dormir trop de choses tourner dans sa tête sans qu'elle en connaisse la cause. Elle tira le verrou de sa porte et se recroquevilla dans le noir.

**Je reste enfermé chez moi et je ne sors pas J'attend comme la fin du monde et je ne sais pas**

Cendre cligna doucement des paupières et ses yeux s'habituèrent doucement à la pénombre de la pièce. Les rideaux bordeaux étaient assez opaque pour cacher le soleil.

Cendre : Il doit faire beau…

**Combien de temps ça prendra mais je n'oublie pas**

Le demi-sang sortit de la chambre pour aller préparer à manger pour le malade fraîchement réveillé. Il prit quelques tranches de pain et un morceau de jambon…Si Hakkai voyait la façon assez anarchique dont il préparait les sandwiches il se ferait taper sur les doigts.

**Parfois la nuit on s'ennuie et ça ne plait pas, non ça ne vous plaît pas…**

Heaven ouvrit les fenêtres et respira un peu d'air frais. Le soleil brillait au zénith. Si seulement l'air qui circulait pouvait dissiper son mal-aise.

**Je voudrais te revoir briller l'electrastar**

**J'ai envie de te voir et cracher sur la gloire**

Goku aperçut Heaven qui se penchait à la fenêtre et détourna rapidement son regard doré.

**J'aurais pourtant tant aimé nous protéger**

Le moine se tournait et se retournait dans son lit. Son corps secouait de spasmes. Il rêvait, il cauchemardé…Le cauchemar le plus affreux qu'il puisse faire empli de mort et de sang.

**Te voir tomber au combat moi je n'oublie pas**

Blue attrapa un livre qui se trouvait sur sa table de chevet. Elle le feuilleta et sourit quand elle tomba sur la description du héros : petit, châtain, joyeux et excité. Et son héros à elle où était-il ?

**Le temps s'est arrêté tout à continuer et ça fait mal Oui ça fait mal**

Hakkai rie en voyant arriver Gojyo avec les casse-croûtes. Ils avaient plus l'air de nourriture sous vide que de véritable casse-croûte bio…

Hakkai : Arigato Gojyo !

Gojyo : Te moques pas…

**Je voudrais te revoir briller l'electrastar**

**J'ai envie de te voir et cracher sur la gloire**

Chacun vacant à leurs occupations, emporter par le flots de leurs pensées, ils pensaient, mine de rien, à celui qui était près d'eux séparer par une mince cloison…

Tu vis ce que je vie 

…du nom de souffrance.

**Je voudrais te revoir briller l'electrastar**

**J'ai envie de te voir et cracher sur la gloire**

Heaven regarda le poste de musique et appuya sur la touche « repeat ».

**Tu vis ce que je vie**

°°°

Blue : I need you I want you… Ouh I want you…

Heaven : T'as encore le moral de chanter ?

Blue : Histoire qu'il pleuve…

Gojyo : Tu t'arrêtes jamais ?

Blue : Tu veux que je chante autre chose ?

Gojyo : Non merci ça ira je me souviens de ta dernière imitation de Madonna très…trop nettement.

Heaven rie sous cape en se rappelant la fois où Blue complètement faîtes avait imité Madonna en faisant un strip-tease…Jusqu'à ce que Gojyo, Goku, Hakkai et Sanzo arrive croyant qu'on avait égorgé quelqu'un.

Une porte claqua et les trois protagonistes se retournèrent afin de voir Sanzo sortir de sa chambre. Le silence s'installa de lui même mettant fin à l'esquisse de bonne humeur qui s'était profilé tandis que le moine se dirigeait vers la sortie.

Gojyo : Oh hé oh hé ! Tu fais quoi le bonze ?

Sanzo : Je vais chercher mon bien…

Gojyo : Attends tu peux même pas tenir debout !

Sanzo : C'est à moi…souffla-t-il en se tenant au mur devant la porte d'entrée. Il tendit une main bandé tremblante vers la poignée mais fut immédiatement stoppé par Gojyo qui l'attrapa par l'épaule et le ramena en arrière. D'ailleurs il ne ramena pas que l'épaule de Sanzo en arrière mais aussi le poing de celui-ci bien décidé à ce débarrassé du gêneur. Le kappa tituba et attrapa le bonze pour lui rendre son cou. Ce dernier tomba à terre…Mais loin de le calmer cela le mit dans un état de fureur qui le poussa a se jeter sur Gojyo et a le bourrer de coups de poings que l'autre lui rendait avec efficacité sous les cris des deux jeunes filles qui leurs hurlait de s'arrêtait.

Gojyo : Mais t'es totalement con sale bonze !

Sanzo : Va te faire foutre enfoiré de kappa !

Hakkai : Mais ils sont fous !

Cendre : ARRETEZ !

Les deux combattants s'immobilisèrent. Cendre en larme se cachait le visage avec ses mains ne supportant plus la scène. Les plaies de Sanzo s'étaient réouvertes et avait taché de sang ses bandages tandis que Gojyo serrait les dents à se déboîter la mouchoir pour retenir les cris de douleurs.

Cendre : Je ne veux pas que vous vous battiez…Je ne veux pas…On s'est tous déjà assez battu comme ça… !

_Je ne veux pas que ça recommence !_

Cendre : Je ne veux pas…

Hakkai s'approcha de Cendre et la fit s'asseoir en lui tendant un mouchoir. Il ne comprenait que trop bien la jeune fille. Gojyo et Sanzo étaient comme deux rats en cage qui se défoulaient l'un sur l'autre pour évacuer le stress et ne pas mourir d'écrasement sous cette si forte pression.

Hakkai : C'est juste une petite querelle Cendre c'est pas grave.

Heaven : Bon vous revenez vous deux… ?

Gojyo : Ouais ouais…Et pourquoi tu m'as frappé toi d'abord ?

Sanzo : Tous ceux qui se mettent en travers de ma route je les élimine…

Blue : Alors t'as du faire une exception avec Kami sama parce que c'est pas encore ça…

Après un bref silence gênée par la dureté de la remarque Sanzo se précipita vers Blue.

Sanzo : QUOI ! Répète un peu ça espèce de pétasse ! T'as pas était plus brillante à ce que je sache ! Mais lève donc ton cul de cette chaise et viens me le dire en face sale conne !

Blue : Pas envie !

Sanzo : De quoi ? Il l'attrapa par le col et la souleva de sa chaise. Blue faisait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour s'agripper à la table. Tu es celle d'entre nous qui a eu le plus d'occasion de le tuer lors du combat et tu ne l'as pas fait ! On connaît tous ta puissance même blessé tu vaut beaucoup mieux que ça ! Et d'ailleurs comment ça se fait que tu le connaisse hein ? Il t'as bien appelé par un autre nom que le tien ! Il connaissait toute tes techniques ! Alors si il y a bien une saloperie qui nous a mis des bâtons dans les roues et qui a joué le boulet C'EST TOI !

Hakkai : Sanzo calme…

Heaven : T'en sais rien de son passé alors la ferme !

Sanzo : Mais vas-y éclaire nous !

Blue : Pauvre tâche !

Sanzo : QUOI !

Gojyo : Putain Sanzo décontracte toi !

Blue : En quoi ça te regarde ? Qu'est ce que ça peut te foutre…Tu crois que je vais me confier à un mec qui me menace ? J'ai aussi le droit…de douter…d'errer sans trouver la solution…t'as pas le monopole du mal de vivre !

Cendre : Oh non Blue…

Cette dernière remarque blessa Sanzo au plus profond de lui-même. Comme une lame affûté qui avait arraché son ego à son corps. Il en avait tellement que cette extraction avait était plus que douloureuse. Elle avait raison et ça…Ca le tuer. Il la lâcha mais à sa grande surprise au lieu de se rassoire elle s'écrasa mollement à terre.

Hakkai : Blue…qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Blue : Rien…un étourdissement ça va passer…

Heaven : Non t'as pas un étourdissement ! C'est pas qu'elle veut pas marcher c'est qu'elle peux p…

Blue : HEAVEN TU VAS LA FERMER MAINTENANT !

Heaven : Parce que tu crois que leurs cachez que tu dois te déplacez en rampant c'est une bonne chose ! Hein ! Tu crois ça !

Hakkai : Calmez vous maintenant ça va dégénéré !

_Tout part de travers…_

Blue : C'est bon je suis pas une assisté !

Gojyo : Mais je croyais qu'il t'avais attaquer au niveau de la cage thora…

Un bruit de porcelaine qui se brise sur le sol retentit dans la salle à manger. Tous se tournèrent vers la provenance de ce son et virent Goku qui titubait et essayait tant bien que mal de repartir par là où il était venu.

Gojyo : T'es venu manger le singe ?

Goku : Je…c'est à cause de…le chapelet…non…je…pas ça…

Blue regarda le sol et le fixa avec toute l'intensité qu'elle pouvait y mettre.

En proie à un violent sentiment de culpabilité Goku prit ses jambes à son cou et partit à toute vitesse. Il courut, encore et encore jusqu'à ce que son corps lui fasse à nouveau mal, jusqu'à en tomber d'épuisement.

_Non…à cause de moi elle est dans cette état…pourquoi je n'ai pas su…pourquoi je ne l'ai pas remarquer ? Pourquoi suis-je si nulle pour la protéger…POURQUOI ?_

Le jeune homme aux yeux dorés commença à frapper le sol avec vélocité et fureur.

Goku : NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !

Son cri déchira le silence de ce jardin situé derrière l'auberge. Il fallait que ça sorte, ça le bouffait de l'intérieur…

Sanzo se baissa et remonta Blue pour l'asseoir sur sa chaise. La jeune fille murmura un merci en se redressant.

Blue : De toute façon c'est pas comme si j'étais handicapé…Je suis sûr que je vais remarcher c'est qu'une question de temps et de volonté !

Elle sourit à l'assistance dont seul Hakkai lui rendit un sourire radieux, forcer mais radieux.

Hakkai : Allez à table !

Gojyo : Ca tombe bien j'ai faim !

Heaven : Ouais moi aussi j'ai la dalle !

Cendre : Je peux aider ?

Sanzo : Nan laisse je vais faire…

Gojyo : Notre grand prêtre serait-il devenu serviable ?

Sanzo : Tu veux que je t'assomme ?

Blue : Evitez ça va faire pleurer Cendre…

Cendre : C'est la menace qui tue ça…

°°°

Onis : Tu plante des choux ?

Goku, en larme releva son visage vers Onis. Tout du moins la silhouette flou qui avait son apparence et sa voix. Sa bouche était comme scellé…Sa gorge le brûlait, il n'arrivait plus a articuler aucun mot.

Onis : C'est pas en pleurant que t'arrivera a mieux les arrosé…lui dit-elle en le redressant tandis qu'il sanglotait encore. Comment pouvait-il encore regarder les autres en face après sa pitoyable prestation…

Onis : Allez accouche qu'est-ce qui va pas ?

Goku : Ma faute…Blue…elle me déteste je suis sûr…

Le bruit du vent qui soufflait se fit entendre. Tellement loin, tellement froid en cette instant.

Onis : N'importe quoi…Toi au moins t'as pu l'aider, tu n'as pas était tétanisé par la peur, tu ne l'as pas regarder se faire massacrer en espérant qu'il s'en sorte…en priant dieu de ne pas le tuer…

Goku arrêta de sangloter et regarda Onis qui fixait l'horizon, le visage triste…La cime des arbres oscillait tel des danseuse fatigués qui bougent paresseusement.

Onis : Je pensais l'aider mais je ne…je n'ai était qu'un pauvre boulet je n'ai pas su utiliser mes pouvoirs j'avais trop peur qu'il le tue ! Trop peur qu'il le tue…

_Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai a tout déballé comme ça…C'est tellement…douloureux…_

Goku : Je crois…Je crois qu'on en est au même point…

Gojyo : Ce qui veut dire ?

Onis se retourna violemment.

_Oh non il a tout entendu…C'est pitoyable…_

Gojyo : Goku je croit que Blue t'appel et je te conseille fortement d'y aller avant que Sanzo ne s'énerve parce qu'elle lui tape sur le système…

Le singe ouvrit puis ferma la bouche sans rien trouver à répondre. Il baissa la tête et partit en direction de la maison.

Onis : Bon euh je vais retourner dans la chambre je mangerais plus tard…

Gojyo : Hep hep hep…La chambre c'est pas la pièce anti-kappa si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

La jeune fille imita le singe et courba l'échine devant le jeune homme aux cheveux couleur sang.

Gojyo : C'est même tout le contraire…Si tu vois ce que je veux dire…Ce soir je dors avec toi…Allez viens m'aidez à mettre un matelas !

Onis : Que…QUOI !

Gojyo : T'as pas compris ?

Onis : Tu ne m'en veux pas pour…pardon…

_Je n'ai pas pu bouger…J'était pétrifié et si misérable…Moi qui voulait tellement te montrer à quelle point je tenais à toi…Je n'arrivais pas à réagir parce que je t'aimais trop même ! Pardon…_

Gojyo : On va dire que c'est pour me faire pardonner de t'avoir entraîner dans mon délire…Allez on bouge !

°°°

Goku se tenait sur le pas de la porte. Comment pourrait-il encore les regarder en face après ce qui venait de se passer ?

Sanzo : Tu vas encore attendre longtemps là sans rentrer ouistiti ?

Goku sursauta. Il mit la main sur la poignée et pénétra dans la salle à manger. Tout était presque normal dans cette pièce. Cendre et Hakkai cuisinait, Blue bouquinait la seule chose qui paressait anormal était…Sanzo entrain mettre la table. Devant l'air ahuri du singe le bonze s'énerva et lui tendit un petit papier blanc.

Sanzo : Voilà ce qui nous faut et tu nous ramènes ça de suite ! Et si jamais je te prend a acheter de la nourriture en plus je te bousille ! précisa-t-il en lui tendant la carte de crédit. Ah et avant que tu ne t'enfuie encore…

Goku stoppa.

_Alors même Sanzo pense que je suis un lâche et que je fuis tout le temps…_

Sanzo : …t'emmènes l'assistée avec toi ! Plus elle sera loin mieux ce sera !

Blue : Je t'emmerde du con !

Sanzo : Je me barre t'es trop chiante.

Sur ce Sanzo partit avec un petit sourire en coin qui voulais un peu dire : « c'est gros comme une maison »

Blue : Par contre Goku va falloir que tu m'aides à me lever…

Goku avança vers Blue et l'attrapa par la taille. Puis avec d'infinies précaution il la souleva et la porta sur son dos. Il avança alors en direction du centre ville. Le singe évitait soigneusement le regard de sa compagne comme si celui ci pouvait le brûler.

Blue : Je suis pas trop lourde… ?

Goku : Iié…

Le silence s'insinua doucement mais sûrement entre eux. Après plusieurs mètres Blue reprit la parole.

Blue : Pose moi !

Goku : Hein ?

Blue : J'ai dit : po-se-m-oi !

Le singe s'exécuta et la reposa sur le sol. Elle s'accrocha à lui pour ne pas tomber et releva le menton du jeune garçon en mettant ses yeux dans les siens. L'adolescent surpris ne pu reculer car dans ce cas il la laisserai tomber.

Blue : Qu'est-ce que tu as depuis qu'on est rentrer ? Et pourquoi tu t'es enfuie tout à l'heure ?

_C'est moi qui aie été faible sur ce coup là…Je n'ai pu te regarder dans l'état misérable où je me trouvais…_

Goku garda le silence. Qu'est-ce qui pouvais l'excuser de se comporter ainsi ? Quelles circonstances atténuantes avait-il devant tant de …

Goku : Lâcheté…

Blue : Ah je vois…Je vois peut-être trop bien même…

Goku : Pardon…Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal…je…je n'ai pas su te défendre…je suis resté prostré là sans rien pouvoir faire…et à cause de moi tu…

La main de Blue vola et elle gifla Goku aussi fort qu'elle put. Surpris de cette réaction inattendu Goku resta hébété quelques instants.

Blue : Idiot ! C'est moi qui est tout foiré ! Sanzo a raison sur ce point j'ai joué le rôle du boulet à la perfection…Je n'ai pas su me battre…Y m'énerve à tout savoir comme ça…

Goku : Mais…je…t'ai abandonné…

_Quand tu m'as regardé avant de partir tu me demandais, tu m'implorais de te suivre…Et je ne l'ai pas fait…Je m'en veux tellement !_

Blue : Si un jour je souffre je ne veux pas que tu es mal parce que je souffre ! Sois normal et ne t'inquiètes pas ! Parce que si ta douleur venait de la mienne…Ca me consumerai de l'intérieur et j'en mourrais…

Goku se colla alors contre elle avec violence et près de Blue avait enfouie sa tête dans le cou de cette dernière qui passait sa main dans ses cheveux en essayant de le calmer.

Blue : Ca va…aller…

Sa voix trembler légèrement…Elle retenait tant qu'elle pouvait ses larmes.

_Tu t'es fait attendre mais finalement tu m'as poursuivi à ta façon…_

°°°

Heaven : J'espère que Goku va pas nous revenir amorphe ou choqué…

_Encore_

Hakkai : Ne t'inquiètes pas c'est un mécanisme d'autodéfense pour qu'il ne se transforme pas en yokais…Ce qu'il a prit pour de la lâcheté n'est jamais qu'une barrière mental…

Heaven : Ca fait peur comment t'es intelligent !

Hakkai : Et toi ça va ?

Heaven : Ben on va dire que vu que je déprime facilement c'est pas la joie…Je m'inquiète pour Blue j'ai peur…Qu'elle ne remarche plus jamais…

Comment ça pourrait aller autrement ? Tout ça est tellement…triste et morne ! 

Hakkai : Ne t'inquiètes pas pour elle je suis sûr qu'elle remarchera bientôt…Ce n'est pas comme si sa colonne était en miette…

Heaven : Possible…

Hakkai : Heaven …merci !

Heaven : De quoi ?

Hakkai : De m'avoir défendu pendant le combat…Tu as était génial !

Heaven : Merci Hakkai !

°°°

Cendre : Sanzo t'es sûr que tu ne veux pas que je le fasse ?

Sanzo : NON ! cria-t-il en pleurant

Sanzo enfonça un peu plus le couteau dans l'oignon et comprit le système de cette saloperie de légume qui le faisait pleurer.

Cendre : Nan mais sérieusement là Sanzo ça me fait un choc de te voir pleurer !

Sanzo : Et toi t'as assez pleurer de la journée !

Cendre : Tu veux pas que je te bande les yeux ?

Sanzo : Et comment je ferais pour couper gogole ?

Cendre n'aimait pas voir Sanzo pleurer même pour un oignon. Elle prit un torchon et le mis sur les yeux de Sanzo.

Sanzo : Mais c'est pas vrai ça… !

Cendre : Je vais te guider pour les éplucher ces oignons !

Sanzo : On va allez vite comme ça…

Cendre posa ses mains sur celle de Sanzo et les guida pour éplucher les oignons. En voyant les bandages sur les poignets du moine elle eut un frisson de peur en se remémorant les causes de celle-ci. Sanzo le sentit et stoppa net.

Sanzo : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Cendre : Non c'est rien…

_Putain de bordel de…_

Le bonze arracha rageusement le torchon de ses yeux et regarda Cendre avec un énervement non-dissimulé…

Sanzo : Allez accouche !

Cendre : Non vraiment non…

_« Tu crois que je vais me confier à un mec qui me menace ? »_

Il se retourna et recommença à éplucher les oignons. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il s'énerve comme ça ?

Cendre : Tu les hache tes oignons là Sanzo…

Sanzo : Rien à foutre !

_Tu ne veux pas me parler ? Je suis sûr que quelque chose te tracasse…Et merde !_

Cendre : Pardon pour ce que je vais faire…

_Sanzo…Tous ces cauchemars que tu fais…_

Sanzo : De quoi ?

_J'aimerais tellement te les faire oublier…_

Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir que Cendre l'avait enserré par la taille et s'était collé contre lui. Le moine avait soudainement arrêté tout mouvement comme un automate à qui on aurait arraché l'alimentation. Puis il taillada de plus belle l'oignon avec son couteau sans piper mot, rouge. La scène dura a peu prés une dizaine de minute avant que Cendre ne pose la question fatidique.

Cendre : Tu me frappes pas ?

Le silence demeura jusqu'à ce que le moine lâche son oignon qui n'avait plus vraiment la forme d'un oignon.

Sanzo : C'est y a 10 minutes que j'aurais dû te repousser…

Il se retourna vers Cendre et la pointa avec son couteau.

_Quand j'en avait encore la force…_

Sanzo : Je te préviens que tu essais encore une fois de me protéger en te jetant devant moi je t'étripes ! Ca va pas la peine de te faire mal à ma place ! Je suis assez grand pour me débrouiller !

Cendre : Seulement si tu ne te fais plus mal justement !

Sanzo la fixa pendant 10 bonnes secondes avant de se retourner…

Sanzo : J'en ai marre fais les toi même ces conneries d'oignons !

°°°

Chacun avait trouvé réconfort auprès d'une personne unique à leurs yeux. Une personne qu'on en pouvait pas changer ni échanger ni même comparer aux autres. Mais au milieu de cette situation finale de mélodrame, quand on détourne encore les yeux quelque fois, quand les larmes se font malgré tout sentir. Quand la souffrance ne s'envole pas aussi facilement une pensée , une évidence les replongea dans les méandres du doute. Vous savez celui qui s'insinue en vous, vous tenaille, vous paralyse de douleur, de culpabilité, d'horreur…Le doute devant le succès de cette entreprise insensé…Retournez chez Dieu.

Heaven : Mais on en revient !

Onis : Et pas dans un état de forme olympique ! Ne dis pas ça comme si on allait voir un vieil ami à toi et prendre le thé avec lui ce n'est pas le cas !

Sanzo : Il est hors de question que je lui laisse mon sutra !

Cendre : Hakkai tu veux bien me passez des oignons ?

Hakkai : Ah tu parles de ça…Excuse-moi je n'avais pas vu que c'était des oignons…

Sanzo : …

Gojyo : On va y aller et on va mourir…

Goku : J'irais pas.

Gojyo : Ca veut dire quoi ça ?

Goku : Ca sert à rien d'y aller si c'est pour perdre ! Si on y va c'est pour gagner ! C'est pas en étant défaitiste qu'on va y arriver ! Si on y va pour perdre c'est quoi le but ! Raaaaaaah je m'embrouille moi-même... !

Blue : Bon je vais chercher le plat de résistance.

Heaven : Attends je viens t'aider !

Onis : Mi itou !

Cendre : Je suit!

Les quatre jeunes filles se dirigèrent vers la cuisine à toute vitesse…Enfin pour ce qui était de Onis et Cendre parce que Heaven traînait Blue comme elle pouvait.

Hakkai : Blue a fait des progrès depuis 1 semaine…Elle arrive a faire quelques pas maintenant…

Le silence lui répondit avec ferveur tandis qu'il esquissait un sourire de gêne…Ce n'était peut-être pas le bon moment pour aborder le sujet…

Goku : On y va ! Il suffit de récupérer le sutra nan ?

Sanzo : Bienheureux va…

Gojyo : Ben oui on va arriver la bouche en cœur bonjour c'est nous tu te souviens on viens juste prendre le sutra et on s'en va allez salut ! Au plaisir !

Goku : Ca va je suis pas con non plus !

Gojyo : On dirait…

Hakkai : Bon ben on dirait que sur le principe nous sommes déjà d'accords…

Sanzo : J'y vais pas avec elles ! enjoigna-t-il en montrant d'un coup de tête les filles qui se trouvaient dans la cuisine.

Hakkai : Laissons-les décidés Sanzo…

Gojyo : Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec le faux moine.

Sanzo : Oh et que me vaux cette honneur ?

Gojyo : Seulement qu'elles sont trop possessive elles nous colle au basques alors en sortant de chez Kami sama je pourrais même pas passer par le bistrot…

Hakkai : Si t'as encore la force de lever ton verre Gojyo…sourit le beau jeune homme en riant.

Heaven : A la bouffe !

Goku : YATA ! Je meurs de faim !

Hakkai : Sanzo à toi l'honneur…

Sanzo : Que…quoi ?

Gojyo : Dis leurs que tu veux les laisser a la maison !

Sanzo : T'es d'accord avec moi il me semble !

Gojyo : J'ai oublié…

Onis : De quoi vous parlez ?

Sanzo : Gojyo veut aller au bistrot sans son chien de garde dit-il en lançant un regard appuyé vers Onis.

Gojyo : T'as dit quoi là ?

Sanzo : Pour te citer « j'ai oublié »

Hakkai : Vous voulez venir avec nous chez kami sama ?

Onis : Je viens rien que pour faire chier Gojyo !

Gojyo : C'est sérieux Onis !

Onis : Je suis sérieuse !

Cendre : Moi aussi je suis. Pour une fois qu'on me demande mon avis je vais pas refusé ça serait impolie !

Heaven : J'y vais aussi !

Blue : Et moi aussi…

Sanzo : Tu déconnes tu tient à peine debout !

Goku : Mais t'arriveras pas à monter les escaliers !

Blue : Donnez moi trois jours et dans trois jours j'aurait récupérer la totalité de mes fonctions motrices !

°°°

Sanzo : Trois jours tu parle !

Blue : QUOI ! J'arrive à marcher et à courir à peu prés normalement j'ai juste du mal pour les escalier !

Sanzo : Et tu crois qu'on est en train de monter quoi ?

Blue : …

°°°

Kami sama…

Encore cette mélopée qui est dans nos bouches depuis quelques jours déjà. D'ailleurs on a que ce nom a la bouche. Je me demande comment ça se fait qu'on est pas encore fait de poupées vaudou…J'ai peur, j'ai si peur de les perdrent…Pourvu que ça marche ! Pourvu que mon plan fonctionne.

°°°

Kami : Ah vous voilà ! Je me demandez si vous alliez revenir mes petits jouets !

Sanzo : Je viens reprendre mon sutra !

Kami : Beuh ! Dieu tira la langue en faisant un mouvement de la main. Aussitôt tous les jouets présent dans la pièce attrapèrent les protagonistes par les chevilles les tirants vers le sol.

Gojyo : Ca commence supra mal cette histoire !

Goku attrapa le poignet de Blue et l'extirpa de tous les jouets pour la coller contre lui. Les jouets lacérait ses chevilles tandis que la jeune fille s'accrochait au cou de l'adolescent.

« Moi qui invoque le premier sceau, je formerais le kekkai divin dont nul ne peut traverser l'enceinte… »

Hakkai : Heaven ! Onis ! Cendre ! Dépêchez-vous vite !

_Heaven : J'ai un plan pour tuer Dieu ! _

Cendre : C'est pas facile avec tous ces jouets !

_Sanzo : Je serais curieux d'entendre ça… _

Hakkai lança son ki sur les jouets qui immobilisaient les pieds et maintenant les mollets de Onis. Cette dernière se jeta à l'autre bout de la pièce en diagonal par rapport à Blue.

_Heaven : On va créer un kekkai !_

_Goku : Un ke…quoi ?_

« Moi qui invoque le second sceau, je formerais le kekkai divin dont nul ne peut détruire la structure… »

_Cendre : Un kekkai c'est comme une barrière protectrice mais beaucoup plus grande ! Un peu comme une mini-pièce !_

Les mains jointes Onis et Blue fermèrent les yeux et une barrière se créa entre elles dont elles formaient les deux extrémités.

Kami : Eh c'est quoi ça ? Vous allez arrêtez maintenant !

_Heaven : On va s'enfermer dans le kekkai ainsi toute la magie de Dieu sera anhilé_

_Onis : Et il sera pris au piège !_

Gojyo se jeta sur kami sama qui évita avec facilité son attaque.

Kami : Arrêtez je vous dit !

Goku : Eh merde ! Cendre grouille-toi! Hurla-t-il en essayant de se débarrasser des jouets qui lui lacérait les tibia.

_Heaven : Mais cette technique a un défaut…_

_Gojyo : Je serais curieux de savoir lequel…_

Cendre : Ah ! C'est à moi ! C'est quoi déjà ? Ah oui ! « Moi qui invoque le troisième sceau, je formerais le kekkai divin dont nul ne peut perturber le pouvoir… »

_Blue : Les quatre piliers sont en état de faiblesse permanent pour maintenir le kekkai…_

_Onis : Et vulnérable à toutes attaques ennemis !_

Deux nouvelles barrières surgirent reliant les sceaux entre eux. Le kekkai était formé. Les murs vert transparent englobé nos héros.

Kami : JE VEUX SORTIR ! Sur ces mots il se jeta sur les barrières qui s'étaient matérialisés, aussi durs que du roc.

_Sanzo : Donc nous on doit vous protéger c'est ça ? _

_Hakkai : Sinon le kekkai se brise !_

Le Dieu rebondit telle une balle de mousse sur le sol.

Kami : C'est quoi ça ?

Heaven courut se placé dans un des sommet du kekkai en forme de triangle.

« Moi dernier sceau et premier ange, maîtresse du kekkai…

_Cendre : Qui te parle de nous protégés ? _

_Heaven : Vous votre job…_

« …j'invoque le pouvoir divin issu des larmes de Gabriel… »

_Heaven : …est de tuer Dieu._

« …que le kekkai de l'étoile, issu du calice et de la lame apparaisse ! »

_Gojyo : Et si ça rate ? _

_Onis : On fera votre plan !_

Heaven écarta les bras et un grand éclair se produisit. Aussitôt tous les jouets cessèrent de s'animer.

Sanzo : On va te faire vivre l'enfer !

_Sanzo : Qui te dit qu'on a un plan ? _

_Blue : On vous connais !_

Le Dieu essaya à nouveau de s'enfuir me ce fût des éclairs cette fois qui le repoussèrent. Ebloui il ne vit pas Goku fondre sur lui et lui asséner un violent coup de pied.

_Hakkai : Le notre pourra s'appliquer dans le kekkai que vous allez créer._

Le faux moine se réceptionna comme il pouvait. Quand il vit apparaître la stature de Gojyo arriver à pleine vitesse. Il n'eut que le temps de l'éviter que Hakkai apparut derrière lui et l'envoya au sol. Le Dieu essaya de contre-attaquer mes Hakkai étendit le bras et Sanzo tira sous ce dernier touchant Kami sama à quelques infime millimètres du cœur.

Une fois à terre Dieu ne put se relever. Il fut littéralement happé par la puissance du kekkai. Sanzo s'approcha de lui et d'un mouvement de bras récupéra le sutra.

Kami : Tu as de beaux jouets tu sais…tu me les prêtes… ?

Sanzo esquissa un sourire.

Sanzo : C'est les miens.

Kami : Radin…

°°°

Goku : Wah on a eu chaud !

Sanzo : On était pas prévu que cette saloperie de barrière…

Heaven : Kekkai

Sanzo : Ouais si tu veux ! Qu'elle bousillerais la structure et qu'on serait obligé de s'enfuir !

Gojyo : N'empêche ça était vite fait !

Cendre : Hakkai où se situe la prochaine ville ?

Hakkai : Dans environ 30km !

Onis : C'est loin !

Goku : J'ai faim !

Blue : Chui mal assise !

Sanzo : Tu fais chié !

Gojyo : Hé hé hé

Hakkai : Arrête de rire sous cape Gojyo tu n'es pas discret !

Heaven : On va vers l'ouest je suppose !

Sanzo : Vers le soleil couchant !

Onis : Oh que c'est romantique !

Blue : On peux pas en dire autant de toi !

Onis : Hé !

Hakkai : Ne vous battez pas…

**_note de l'auteur :_**

Et voilà la fin du mélodrame! J'espère que ça vous a plu! Alors encore un grand merci à Cendre qui m'a convaincu de le fniri (je t'adore ; ) ) et ne relis pas tu vas encore pleuré! lol  
La chanson c'est une chanson d'Indochine : electrastar (album paradize) et il y a une magnifique version de Scala (album respire)

En fait j'étais entrain d'écouter bien tranquillement me smp3 en écrivant quand j'ai flashé sur la musique et que je me suis prise dans un délire de tout taper par rapport au texte...enfin je dis ça mais qui ça interesse?

D'ailleurs comme on est dans les précisions c'est ma première "death fic" (pour moi une death fic c'est un histoire plutot tragique) aprés est-ce que j'utilise le terme a bonne essient? Voilà mes persos sont issu d'un délire que j'ai écrit et qui à la base est comique (cf groupe de rock) ...PARDON POUR MES FAUTES!

J'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment avec les personnages de minekura-sensei et ... les miens qui sait!

Bluedream


End file.
